The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the composition of the operational mixture to be introduced into the combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine.
In known apparatus for controlling the composition of a fuel mixture, the quantity of fresh air is controlled to correspond to an arbitrarily settable fuel quantity, by a throttle valve disposed in the fresh air intake line. In such an apparatus, the fuel metering quantity is reduced to zero during engine overrunning in accordance with the control principle there realized, and the fresh air intake cross section is accordingly also closed by the throttle valve. If the engine is now brought into loaded operation by adjustment of the fuel metering quantity, then during the dead time of the controlled system, the fresh air is insufficient. This produces a disadvantageous increase in soot in the exhaust gas of the engine.